


Let's Apologize

by Bitway



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Finale spoilers, M/M, it was initially a drabble but got longer, literally takes place after that one scene of them together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 21:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: Apologizing with a cake wasn't something he normally did. Neither was apologizing in general. But today, he tries.





	Let's Apologize

Venomous had kept his head down, apologetic offering still firmly held out and hoping that the cake was fine even in this position. He'd heard Boxman speak, but hadn't taken it as a sign to formally move. It was just a sign that he'd seen his…gift and acknowledged it. Nothing more, nothing less.

With his head hung low, he was only able to see feet begin to move forward, to his side. A familiar three claws are presses against his shoulder and he stiffens. Slowly, Venomous lifts his head. And he's met with a familiar, tender gaze. A little too warm, he thinks, but it's a welcoming sight.

"Come on in- I, uh, know you don't like being out in the cold for so long, right?"

"Y-Yeah."

As his throat is cleared, the professor stands tall. Sort of. He's still hunched over to fight off the cold, but as he enters Boxman's home, he's greeted with just the right temperature of warmth. He could practically feel his frozen scales beginning to thaw already. Being out on a cold winter day for so long and then hesitating at the door wasn't the best thing he'd done today.

Boxman's claws never leave his shoulder. With this, he's able to lead Venomous into the living room. It's smaller than their old one, less crowded that's for sure. He takes note of the decorations thrown about, the pictures of his children on the wall and over the fireplace. Venomous would be lying if he said he hadn't missed them.

One is still living with him, he notes. Mikayla, who had been woken from her slumber when a knock had been heard, but decided she'd been too comfortable in front of the fire to inspect the visitor. Now seeing who it was and where he was being led to, the robot had left her spot from the rug. She'd gone and took her time to walk around her father's recliner.

Venomous had been offered the seat and he'd taken it. A small, "thanks," was let out. Fingers becoming numb from holding the cake to long, he opted to place on the small table besides him, still making sure the words were facing Boxman.

The seconds of silence that came after were killing him. It made his body tense, throat dry, fingers now missing the plate to have something to tap against. Venomous had gone over what he wanted to say countless times in his head. He'd even gone so far to practice in front of a mirror (and being caught by Fink who had yet to let him live it down). And now that he was here, he couldn't even get out a single word. Not even his gaze could be kept on Boxman, who, when managed to get into his field of vision, looked as if he were waiting for something.

Cob, he felt more of a mess now than ever before.

"Look, I'm-" A pause, just as he had started. The held breath is finally released. "I'm sorry. Sorry for destroying everything- _ruining_ everything. I just couldn't live with myself being so- so-" a sharp breath is inhaled and his fists clench. Seconds pass and they're released, only to have his head drop, eyes to the floor.

"So weak. I gave into that monstrous form of myself for some stupid promise of power and, I know, this isn't me trying to make excuses. I'm not here for that. I just thought you should know what was going on in my head and how I'm not going to do that again. I don't want to be like that anymore, but I-" Another sigh is let out before his hands are brought to his head. There's a prickling sensation at the corner of his eyes.

"I missed you. And I want to make it up to you somehow but don't know." He groans. "This isn't even the best way to go about it, is it? I'm just try-"

He's cut short when a hand- a human hand- reaches out to take one of his. Fingers touch and begin to pull it away from shielding his face. Eyes had been locked on the ground until then. Now they were meeting with one human and one robotic eye. Venomous could only think of how pitiful he must look right now. That usual cool facade had been broken, only a sad and broken man left behind.

"It's okay, PV. Well, sort of." There's a short and quick nervous chuckle as he scratches the back of his head. "We'll have to work on things you know. _Lots_ of things." Things that could be covered another day. Tomorrow, maybe. Seeing this cool villain on the verge of tears was something he'd never expected. What he'd done, a rambling attempt at an apology was good enough for one day in Boxman's eyes.

"But, uh- say that cake you brought?" He motioned towards it with his eyes. "Never seen that one before. Where'd you buy it?"

"Buy it…?" He parroted, still shaken from his apologetic mess. "Oh no. That one. I made it myself."

Boxman's jaw dropped for a second upon hearing those words. The man before him had never bothered to make anything when they were living together. It had always been bought. That was faster, more efficient and allowed him to get more work done, or so he would say.

"Y-You really made that?"

"Yeah. I got the idea from Fink." And from trying to be a better person- father to her by making those cupcakes with her she'd wanted. It led to the idea that he should do the same for Boxman. The making something special for him part anyway. "She was the one who found the recipe and helped with decorating." She had actually insisted on adding more and something box themed to it, but he had to decline.

"Oh my! PV…" Boxman stared at the cake with hungry eyes. Curiosity had struck and now he was dying to try a slice. Even if it ended up not being the best cake, he'd be sure to devour the whole thing regardless. This was made especially for him after all. "But, you know," eyes fall back onto Venomous, "just one cake isn't going to get you off the hook that easily."

"I know! If there's anything-"

"You'll be having to make a few more! And in the kitchen with me at that too!" He exclaimed with that same old energetic toothy grin.

"Mikayla!" The young girl had chimed in, as if wanting to be apart of this cooking team.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll be getting one for yourself too. And so will the others! I'm sure they'll be more than happy to be getting their very own one of a kind made cake!"

The cheerful moment had been interrupted when Boxman had felt something squeeze his hand. He'd nearly forgotten their fingers were still intwined, but the sudden action caused him to immediately return his attention to Venomous. A tired look still plastered upon him, but a small smile found it's way onto his face.

"Thank you, Boxy."

"Hu- wah?"

"For…giving me a second chance."

"Yes, well, you know I'm not much of a villain these days anymore. Though I'm not about to consider myself a pesky hero either, I am human. Mostly human. No need to be precise here."

"Yeah, same here."

After a short moment of silence, Boxman perks up with a thought of getting Venomous a blanket. He'd gone off about just how cold his hand was, colder than usual. And he wasn't about to stop him. As the other man bolted out of the room, the professor was left to sink into this rather comfy recliner. Thinking of how things were starting to seem…better.

Everything wasn't perfect, but he wasn't expecting them to be. This would all take time, but he was willing to try and change. For Boxman.


End file.
